earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Cecil Moran
History Eric Moran: 1986 - 2014 Eric Moran is the son of one of Maple City's most esteemed chefs Cecil Graham and his longtime girlfriend and sous-chef Alicia Moran. Eric had a good life. Even though did not live together and his father never really directly acknowledged Eric as his son, Cecil did pay for Eric to attend an expensive private school in Possum Springs and arranged for him to be flown back home to visit his mother during the holidays and summer. At the time, Eric did not really mind not being home as he had a solid base of friends at school and when he did visit his parents, they mostly left him at home or with a nanny while they worked around the clock at one of their restaurants. However as he grew older, he began to crave parental guidance. Without it, Eric began watching a variety of cooking shows, hoping he could learn enough to impress his parents and have something to talk with them about... and maybe if he knew how to work in a kitchen, they would not send him back to school. That plan did not work. When Eric demonstrated what he had learned, Cecil called his cooking "bland", his spices "uninspired", and his presentation "atrocious". Eric was devastated and when he returned to school, he registered for the school's culinary arts program and began volunteering in the school's cafeteria in exchange for access to the kitchen after-hours to practice his skills. When he graduated from school, his parents offered to pay his tuition to a prestigious American university, but Eric declined. When he told them he was going to become a chef, Cecil protested on the grounds that Eric's lackluster skills would only besmirch his reputation. Eric tried in turn that argument against his father, requesting his personal training but he was still denied. When Eric's mother tried to play peacemaker, it was already too late and tempers were already boiling over. Angry at his father, Eric shoved him and his father retaliated by grabbing a knife from the cutting block and slashing Eric across the chest. Alicia ran in to check on her son and Cecil yelled at her to leave him be. Physically wounded and emotionally hurt, Eric pushed his mother aside and punched his father. In response to this. Cecil slashed Eric's arm and a full-blown brawl broke out. Alicia called the cops and Eric was arrested when his own mother told the police that Cecil was only defending himself from her "unstable" son. Eric spent six months in jail for this assault, but fortunately the jail had a culinary arts pilot program which Eric enrolled in which made it easier for him to be accepted to Maple City Culinary Arts Academy after his release, doing so with the full knowledge that every day he was in class, his father was fuming. After becoming a chef, Eric bounced around a few restaurants. In late 2013, while working a catering job celebrating the Reach Ambassador, Eric's cooking impressed Simon Stagg to the point that Eric was hired to be the business magnate's personal chef. While coming home from the same event, Eric was abducted by the agents of the Reach and taken aboard one of their ships, where he was placed in stasis.Oracle Files: Eric Moran (1/2) Freight Train: 2014 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * He has a Caper account. Notes * In the comics Cecil was his early alias, not his name. * In the comics he was Simon Stagg's henchman before joining Outsiders. Links and References * Appearances of Cecil Moran * Character Gallery: Cecil Moran Category:Characters Category:Outsiders Members Category:Metahuman Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Canadians Category:Blüdhavener Category:Crimefighters Category:Single Characters Category:27th Reality